Hope in th future
by The-Moons-Daughter
Summary: Her mother died giving birth to her. Her father is a knight who only wisits her twice a year. What happens when she meets a boy and reveals a secret, which makes him her worst enemy. Oki i suck at summarys. hehe...just read it please!


Chapter 1 "Jack I have something to tell you..." Ameli was walking to her and Jack's secret meeting place. 'No I cant tell him that way' "Jack we are..." 'No thats wrong to' "Hi darling" Jack came from behind giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh God Jack you scared me." Ameli looked worried up at him. His dark green eyes suddenly became worried to."Whats the matter darling? Is it that prat Baltimore again?" "No its not that..." Ameli looked down. "Honey" Jack lifted her head up " you know you can tell me everything" Ameli sighed "Jack I am pregnant." "You are what?" "We are pregnant Jack" "No you're kidding." His eyes got bigger "Nope" "Yeah we are pregnant" Jack lifted her up and kissed her. This wasn't how she expected him to take it. "Honey aren't you happy?" Jack put her down. "Of course I'm happy. But Jack you see this ain't gonna work. You're a knight and I, am a princess. My dad would newer let us marry." Ameli started to cry "Honey don't cry" Jack hold around her. "I want this baby, but what kind of life would it get?" Jack moved away her brown hair from her eyes. "We can figure out this one darling" ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ King Richard was known for his coldness. But if it was someone who melted his heart it was Ameli. "Dad" Ameli was three months pregnant. She and her family was eating dinner. "I wonder if I could visit ant Stephany at the coast?" 'please, please, please' Ameli crossed her fingers under the table. "Yes you can go, I shall send Baltimore with you." "No! I mean No. I would like to go alone. Please dad." "Ameli, a princess doesn't beg." her mother always settled her. "Oki, not that I understand why." "Okay, then i leave on Monday." the king put his tea in the troth. " What? You have to ask Stephany my dear." "I'v already done that. "I'm leaving on Monday to aunt Stephany. We can trust her. Love Honey" she sent a pigeon to Jack. He was on mission for her father. (Flash back) Her sword blade met another. " What the hell do you think you are doing?" She looked into a couple of angry green eyes. She lowered her sword. She had runned away from home after a fight with her brother. "Nothing." It was snowing outside. The gay came closer. "Stay away from me." her sword was up in a second again. "I'm not gonna hurt you" he held his arms up so she could see them. ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ "Aunt Stephany! Oh Im happy to see you" Ameli jumped of the horse. "Ameli, you're early" Aunt Stephany hugged her. "But why such a hurry to get here?" "Aunt Stephany we have to talk." They went up to the house. "You have to swear not to tell anything to dad." Aunt Stephany placed a cup of tea in front of me. "Of course. I swear not to tell anything to Edward." "Oki" Ameli took a sip of her tea "It all started like this..." "Oh dear. Are you okey?" "Yes of course I'm okey. I came to you because you're the only one I can trust. If dad found out about me and Jack he would kill him. So, can i stay? At least until after the birth." "Of course you can. Ill prepare a room for you right away." "So you are Okay with this." "I am Okay with this. We will have to discuss this with Jack. What are you gonna do after the birth?" It was early November. Ameli was sitting in the garden. Waiting for her love to come. It was time, she could feel it in her body. "Honey... how are you" Jack came smiling towards her. "I feel good." Jack sat down in front of her. He kissed her arms. "Jack?" "Yes" A cold breeze played with her brown hair "What have we set out to?" "A long lasting love and a child who will always be loved. Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today." Jack said smiling "You never stop trying do you?" they met in a long kiss "Never" "Oh that reminds me, I was up in the attic and found this." She took forth a necklace with a drop encircled with flowers. "Taught you might waned it." "Thank you" Jack carefully held it up "Its b..." Ameli looked on her stomach in disbelief. "What?" "The water broke!" "Now? Steph!!!The water broke!" "Jack Im sorry... she didn't make it... but the baby did. She was oonly eighteen" Stephany came out with the child in her arms and her face was filth with tears. Jacks eyes filled with tears "Noooo! She cant be... be" the words seamed so unreal "Dead..."he fell down on the ground and cried. The baby started to scream Finished!!!!!Weeeeee Hope you like it 


End file.
